<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The  black twins book 1 by emaz0225</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938375">The  black twins book 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225'>emaz0225</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black Twins [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Teen Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassiopeia Adalyn Belle Lestrange - Black and Phineas Rodolphus Braylan Lestrange - Black <br/>Book Prisoner of Azkaban</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Rodolphus Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black Twins [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The  black twins book 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://images.app.goo.gl/YMiLbMxgyJNGtYUo6">Phineas</a> Rodolphus Braylan Lestrange - Black <br/>Age 15<br/>DOB April 2nd 1978 <br/>Parents <br/>Rodolphus Lestrange and Sirius Black <br/>Step Parent<br/>Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black <br/>Godparents <br/>James Potter and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black <br/>God brothers <br/>Aric Malfoy and Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter <br/>Uncles Rabastian Lestrange and Regulus Black <br/>Siblings <br/>Cassiopeia Lestrange - Black <br/>Best friend <br/>Aric Malfoy <br/>House <br/>5th  year Slytherin </p><p><a>Cassiopeia</a> Adalyn Belle Lestrange - Black <br/>Age 15<br/>DOB April 2nd 1978 <br/>Parents <br/>Rodolphus Lestrange and Sirius Black <br/>Step Parent <br/>Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black <br/>God parents <br/>James Potter and Narcissa Malfoy <br/>God brothers <br/>Aric Malfoy and Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter <br/>Uncles <br/>Rabastian Lestrange and Sirius Black <br/>Sibling<br/>Phineas Lestrange - Black <br/>Friends <br/>Elodie Parkinson and Fredrick Weasley and George Weasley <br/>House <br/>5th year Ravenclaw </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>